The long-term objective of "The Pediatric Rheumatology Research Annual Scientific Meeting" is to bring the pediatric rheumatology community together with experts in clinical research, epidemiology, clinical trials and translational research in pediatric rheumatology as well as other fields in order to further research in pediatric rheumatic diseases. This scientific meeting is key to fostering and facilitating research in pediatric rheumatic diseases because of the absolute need for collaboration and scientific cross-fertilization in pediatric rheumatology. The specific objectives of this scientific meeting are 1) To update the progress in understanding the pathogenesis, epidemiology, and current and innovative therapeutic approaches in pediatric rheumatic diseases including juvenile arthritis, SLE, dermatomyositis, scleroderma, vasculitis, auto inflammatory diseases, and pain; 2) To provide education in major areas relevant to pediatric rheumatology research including epidemiology of rare diseases, outcome measures, ethical issues in pediatric research, design and performance of pediatric multicenter research projects and clinical trials, and major topics in translational research; and 3) To provide a forum for development of collaborations and mentoring for the pediatric rheumatology research community, especially fellows, young investigators, investigators from other fields, and mid-career "re-entry" investigators. This meeting will be held annually and be 2 1/2 days in length. The major co-sponsor of this meeting is the Childhood Arthritis and Rheumatology Research Alliance (CARRA) which is a recently formed network in the US and Canada for the purpose of fostering and facilitating pediatric rheumatic disease research. All members of the pediatric rheumatology community and CARRA members will be invited, along with invited speakers and experts in related fields (internal medicine rheumatology, immunology, epidemiology). The format will be a combination of didactic and concurrent sessions covering the current scientific advances in each of the pediatric rheumatic disease, gaps in knowledge, scientific opportunities, study design, best practices in study performance, new methodologies for clinical and translational research. Facilitated interactive sessions will identify the key research needs and opportunities in each of the major disease areas, and develop scientific priorities for future development into specific research projects. Collaborative opportunities will be explored and translational research opportunities will be identified. LAY SUMMARY: The purpose of Pediatric Rheumatology Research Annual Scientific Meeting is to provide a forum for all persons interested and involved in pediatric rheumatic disease research to come together to develop a plan for research studies and trials that will ultimately lead to the improvement of care for all children with rheumatic diseases.